This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 265,915 filed in the united States Patent and Trademark Office on Oct. 29, 1990.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 884,512; 3,792,917; 3,970,379; and 4,750,811; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse demonstration mirror constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art constructions are generally deficient in that their vertical supports have no provisions for stabilizing the construction relative to the table upon which the demonstration is being constructed. Furthermore, in those circumstances in which the construction is being used in narrow quarters it is often quite cumbersome to install the device to accurately reflect the demonstration. In addition, these prior art constructions normally employ a relatively heavy glass mirror which is subject to breakage.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of demonstration mirror, wherein the mirror surface is at least partially fabricated from a non-breakable polished metal surface; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.